


Eventually

by orphan_account



Category: Carry On - Rainbow Rowell
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Baz is really rude, Bisexual Simon, Eventual Smut, Everything happens eventually I swear, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, M/M, Soulmate-Identifying Marks, gay baz
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-18
Updated: 2016-07-02
Packaged: 2018-07-15 20:07:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 7,167
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7236634
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Everything happens eventually. Some people are just more stubborn than others.</p><p>OR</p><p>Simon and Baz are soulmates. One is definitely more excited to be Matched than the other.</p><p>(AKA crappy summary is crappy.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I have commitment issues so I'm making a text talk inspired soulmate au. 
> 
> This is how this soulmate AU will work:
> 
>  
> 
> 1\. When it's time for you to meet your soulmate, your non-dominant hand will start tingling.  
> 2\. If you don't act upon this, it starts aching. If you don't act on this, it becomes unbearable pain. It won't stop escalating until your communicate with your soulmate by writing on your arm.  
> 3\. Your writing will appear on the other person's arm and disappear when you start writing again.
> 
>  
> 
> **Simon's writing is in bold.**  
>  _Baz's writing will be in italics._
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> Now with that explanation out of the way, enjoy!

**Chemistry, page 394**

 

**Wait a second**

 

**My arms tingling... Is it soulmate time already???**

 

**Souuuuuuulmaaaaaate**

 

**SOULMATE!**

 

**You can't ignore me forever**

**You have to answer my messages at some point**

**I know that in a couple of hours your arm will be hurting real bad so you'll have to answer then**

**At least I hope you will**

**Soulmate :(**

 

~

 

_You know what? Fine. My bloody arm's hurting so damn much that I have no choice but to answer._

 

**Soulmate!! :))**

 

_Don't call me that._

 

**wait**

**you said bloody**

 

_Um. Yes?_

 

**YOU'RE BRITISH**

 

_Nice observation, smart arse._

 

**DO YOU LIVE IN THE UK**

 

_I'm not telling you where I live. You're a complete stranger._

 

**I'm not a stranger!! I'm your soulmate!**

 

_That unfortunate fact has nothing to do with how acquainted we are._

 

**Holy hell you know this isn't a job interview right**

**WAIT**

**YOU JUST CALLED ME UNFORTUNATE :(**

 

_Yes, I am aware, and yes, I did call you unfortunate. I'm not proud to say that I have an over excited tosser for my soulmate._

 

**Soulmate :(((((((((**

 

_Stop calling me that._

 

**Then tell me your name!**

 

_No._

 

**Please! I'll tell you my name**

 

_Please don't._

 

**My name's Simon Snow, I live in Watford and I'm 18. Now are we still strangers?**

 

_Are you blind or are you just very ignorant?_

 

**Rude :(**

 

_Oh, I am so sorry to have stated the truth. I love you so much, Snow. I want to meet you right now. Let's run away together._

 

**was that sarcastic because your message sounded really sarcastic**

 

_Point one to the idiot._

 

**:((((**

 

_Stop that._

 

**:((((((((((((((((((((((((**

 

_I swear to god, Snow._

 

**If you call me Simon I'll stop**

 

_..._

_No._

 

**:((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((**

 

_Bye._

 

**NO**

**DON'T GO**

**SOULMATE**

**:(**

 

~

 

_Pitch. Basilton Pitch._

 

**Basilton???**

 

_Just Baz._

 

**Basilton is your first name though??**

 

_No. I just refuse to tell you my first name. I don't like it, or you that much._

 

**So does that mean you like me a little? :D**

 

_No._

 

**Baz :(**

 

_Not this again._

 

**I'll stop if you call me cute**

 

_I don't even know what you look like, how the bloody hell am I supposed to call you cute?_

 

**So you'd call me cute if you knew what I looked like**

 

_Not necessarily._

 

**I'll take that chance**

**do you have Instagram**

 

_Yes._

 

**Great!! Mine's ssimonsnoww**

 

_You're so fucking illiterate it hurts._

 

**Did you find a picture of me??**

 

_Yes._

 

**and? ;)**

 

_I refuse to provide my judgement._

 

**You promised!!!**

 

_I most certainly did not._

 

**why did you just start using such clever words after you saw my picture? ;)**

 

_I am definitely using the same vocabulary as I was previous to your photo._

 

**but you sound so much more sophisticated than before... are you blushing???**

 

_How did your mind even draw that conclusion from my messages? I am not._

 

**yes you are!! you totally are! I know you too well**

 

_We have known each other for eleven hours. You have not a clue who I am._

 

**you're my soulmate of course I know you!**

 

 __You know nothing about me.

 

**I feel like I do though**

**like it's just a guess, but I feel like since we're soul mates we have a closer bond than two people who aren't**

 

_Snow._

 

**yea?**

 

_You are an absolute idiot._

 

**You love me ;)**

 

_False._

 

**You will soon**

 

_I'm sure._

 

**How does so much sarcasm fit into one person???**

 

_It also happens to occupy the part where me giving a shit should reside. That is, if I actually gave a shit._

 

**There has to be someone in your life that you care about**

 

_Yes, surprisingly, there is. I have a friend. Her name's Agatha._

 

**what's she like?**

 

_Real nice. Sometimes she can be hotheaded, but she's always there for me when I need it. She got matched when she was fifteen._

 

**she sounds cool**

 

_She is._

 

**I have a friend like that too, her name's Penelope. I've known her ever since I went to a private school when I was eleven and we've been really close since then**

 

_I didn't particularly ask you about her._

 

**Were you going to?**

 

_Well, no. In all honesty I couldn't care less about your life._

 

~

 

_Did I scare you away or something?_

 

**you're a bloody git, you know that, right?**

 

_I happen to have been told that on several occasions._

 

**you know you can at least try to be good to me?? We're soulmates, and you know what happens when people deny their soulmate for too long**

 

_It's not my fault I got a bumbling bloody idiot for mine. Maybe I will just ignore you and you'll never have a real soulmate, because it seems to be top priority for you._

 

**do you ever not go for the lowest blow? like, do you ever think, 'maybe I shouldn't say the most cruel thing just now?'**

 

_You don't even fucking know me, Snow. And if I have anything to say about it, you never will._


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fun fact: this story was originally going to be called 'Our Love is Fire (And I'm Flammable). 
> 
> That was just a fun little tidbit. Enjoy.

_Hi, Simon, this is Agatha, Baz's friend. I am currently holding down Baz's arm to apologize about how he spoke to you yesterday. Don't let his shit go to your head. He's actually just terrified of being a burden on his Match._

**yeah? that makes sense. that doesn't change the fact that he's a bloody git**

_No, it definitely does n_

**Agatha???**

_I will never let her write on my arm again._

**Baz?**

_Before you say anything stupid that will make me change my mind, I am apologizing for being so rude to you yesterday. We're stuck in this together, so we may as well make the most of it._

**are you apologizing because you want to or because you have to?**

_Because I want to, I guess._

**you sure?**

_Yes, Snow, I'm bloody well sure that I am apologizing on my own accord. Are we done with this now?_

**I don't know, are we?**

_Jesus Christ, Snow, you really are making this more difficult than it has to be._

**am I? says the one who won't even tell me more than their name.**

_Is that really what's bothering you?_

**Well, yeah, sorta. I mean, we're stuck with each other, so we might as well get to know each other**

_If it makes you happy._

**wait, are you serious??**

_Yes, you clueless git. Would you rather me not?_

**well, I would rather you stop calling me names, but info on you is good too**

_I'll never stop calling you names._

**fair enough**

_My full name is Tyrannus Basilton Grimm-Pitch. I'm eighteen as well and live in London. I never had a good relationship with my parents, so as soon as I could get out, I rented a flat with the money my parents would put in my bank account when I was young. I work at Starbucks and studying to be a economist._

**You do live in the UK then!**

**sorry about your parents though**

_Thank you. What about you?_

**what about me?**

_Well, I just about spilled my guts to you, and if you don't mind, I'd like to hear more about you as well._

**well, there's not really much to say. I live in Watford, but you know that already. I used to live in an orphanage until a few months ago because my parents dropped me off there and never looked back. I only had one real parental figure at school. she took me in when I left the orphanage and I've lived with her since. I'm not going to school right now and I don't work either**

_Wow. I'm sorry. Is the woman you live with nice to you?_

**no need to apologize! :) yeah, she's real nice. her name's Ebb. you can meet her one day when you come here!**

_Sounds great._

~

**you know what's so unfair? you know what I look like but I don't know what you look like**

_Is it really necessary for you to know what I look like?_

**well, I don't know. not really. I just kinda want to know if you look how I imagine you to look**

_How to you imagine I look?_

**I dunno. Black hair, short. But not too short. Sharp eyes, green probably. Somewhere around my height or shorter.**

_How tall are you?_

**5'10**

_I am in fact taller than you. I'm 6'1. I can let my Instagram confirm the rest. HouseOfPitch._

_**how posh** _

__My username is not posh._ _

_**HOLY SHIT!!!** _

_**YOU** _

__I know, it's terrible. Finish me off quick._ _

_**you don't look terrible, you're so pretty!!!** _

__Please never use that word to describe my person ever again._ _

_**but it's true!!** _

__I most definitely am not._ _

_**YOU'RE BLUSHING AREN'T YOU** _

__I am not!_ _

_**YOU'RE SO GOOD LOOKING** _

__You're killing me here. I am not. Seriously. Any compliment regarding my appearance is irrelevant._ _

_**why do you have such a low opinion of yourself?** _

__That is not of your concern._ _

_**anything that has to do with your wellbeing, physical, mental or emotional is definitely of my concern** _

__I'd rather her not talk about it. I'm sorry._ _

_**don't be sorry. are you okay?** _

__Yes._ _

_**are you sure?** _

__Sod off, Snow. You don't want the actual answer. You don't want to be brought into this. Trust me._ _

_**I do want the actual answer. I want to help you.** _

__Why? Because we're soulmates and you feel like you're obligated to?_ _

_**because I care about you. the last couple days I've been talking with you have been properly educational. I've learned I want to know everything about you. I've learned that I want to take all the weight you've ever carried off your shoulders. I've learned that I might really be falling for you.** _

__That is... Interesting._ _

_**Yeah?** _

__Yeah._ _

_**want to tell me what's wrong? you don't have to say all of it if you don't want to** _

__... Alright. When I was young, I was afflicted with a... a condition that really changed me. My mom died shortly after and my family blamed me for it. My dad would hurt me in any way possible. When my step-mom came into the picture, she helped too, although reluctant. I always tried to appeal to her, but she wouldn't have it. She was too afraid of my dad. This only stopped when I was sixteen and I ran away. But that didn't stop it from haunting me. I've learned to never get to close because I know I'll just get hurt. Not to trust because anything nice they say is a lie._ _

_**Baz... I'm so sorry you had to go through this. you didn't deserve any of that. your mother's death wasn't your fault and I hope you know that.** _

__The funny things is that that was what I was worth. I deserved to be treated that way. I was turned into a horrible... a horrible thing that day. Everything from then on was my fault._ _

_**Baz, I can't let you believe that. none of that could have possibly been because of you. you were a kid. you were diagnosed with a condition that you couldn't help. a condition that doesn't define you. your dad was horrible to you because he had nothing else to blame your mom's death on. you're an amazing person and you deserve more that that.** _

__Stop. Please. I know you don't mean any of that._ _

_**I do, Baz. I do. I think you're worth it.** _

__I... I have to go. I'm sorry. I promise I'll be okay. Bye, Snow._ _

__**Baz? I know this is hard for you, but I really hope you took what I said to heart. you mean something to me.** _ _

__**message when you can.** _ _

__~_ _

___I'm sorry I left so suddenly yesterday._ _ _

__**Jesus Christ, Baz! I've been so worried about you! are you okay??** _ _

___Yeah. I'm good._ _ _

__**That didn't sound convincing** _ _

___I just had a little panic attack, okay? But I'm fine now. I promise._ _ _

__**Baz, a panic attack isn't little. was it something I said?** _ _

___No, you didn't say anything wrong. God, you definitely didn't. I'm just a mess, okay? Thinking about what my parents... It makes me go berserk._ _ _

__**that's definitely understandable. no one can go through the that and still have all their pieces together.** _ _

___I feel like all my pieces were scattered too far from reach when that happens._ _ _

__**I'm so sorry, I wish I could have done something to help... how are you feeling now?** _ _

___Definitely better, but still like shit._ _ _

__**that's understandable. do you still want to keep talking to me or do you need time alone?** _ _

___I don't trust myself to be alone right now._ _ _

__**okay. I'm right here then.** _ _

___I'm sorry I'm such a burden on you._ _ _

__**Don't even say that, Baz, because you aren't. I'm helping you because I want to.** _ _

___Thank you._ _ _

__**please don't thank me for things like that. I'd do anything to help. how are you feeling, like physically? like are you sore or anything?** _ _

___Tired, mostly. I think I'm going to take a nap._ _ _

__**alright, get some rest. I'll be here when you wake up** _ _

___Thank you, Simon._ _ _

__~_ _

___I'm awake._ _ _

__**good!! how are you?** _ _

___Much better, thank you. I daresay I feel normal._ _ _

__**that's great! do you need anything?** _ _

___A large shepherd's pie and a can of coke, please._ _ _

__**um... I don't know if I can do much about that** _ _

___I was being sarcastic, Snow. You can be particularly dense sometimes._ _ _

__**well, you're being sarcastic, calling me Snow and making fun of me all in one minute, so you must be feeling really good now** _ _

___I always call you Snow. And yeah, I guess I am. That nap really refreshed me. I think I'm actually going to get Fiona to go and buy me some shepherd's pie, because damn, I'm nothing if not hungry right now._ _ _

__**You called me Simon before.** _ _

__**who's Fiona?** _ _

___Right._ _ _

___She's my aunt. I didn't tell you about her?_ _ _

__**no, you didn't. I'm sure she'll feel like chopped liver when she finds out she didn't make your number one spot of people who you care about** _ _

___Sod off, Snow. I wasn't thinking about her then._ _ _

__**you weren't even thinking about her, how will she feel now??** _ _

___Jesus Christ, Snow, are you trying to make me look like a shitty person?_ _ _

__**you do that enough by yourself already** _ _

___Rude._ _ _

__**that's my line** _ _

__I'm fairly certain you were not the one who created the word 'rude', Snow._ _

_**how am I even supposed to respond to that** _

__Simple: You don't. Fiona's taking me out to dinner so I have to go. I'll message you tomorrow. Have a good rest of your day, Snow. Don't make stupid decisions because you seem like the person to do so when you're left alone._ _

_**gee thanks. Tell Fiona I said hi! Have a good dinner!** _

__You're quite welcome. Bye, Snow._ _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm not sure, but I think most of Baz's messages aren't in italics. I don't know what happened there. The HTML controls just aren't working. Ignore this if it is in italics. Sorry about the mess up if it is in plain text, I'm posting this on my phone because I'm not allowed to use the computer. I'll fix it when I can.
> 
> Kudos and comments are welcome, so if you liked the chapter, leave me some love! More to come soon.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Something a little unexpected happens.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Actual narration in this one. Hope y'all find it alright. 
> 
> Just to let everyone know, my chapters go un-beta'd, and while I do check them through, I'd love a beta who has read Carry On. So if you're interested, shoot me a message!
> 
> (Edit: forgot to incorporate that it's Simon's birthday o o ps  
> Happy birthday, Simon!)
> 
> Enjoy!

_Morning, Snow._

**good morning!! how are you?**

_Felling refreshed, thank you. Are you out of bed yet?_

**hell no. it's only 11:00!**

_I can't believe you just uttered those words._

_ONLY eleven?_

**what, when we're you up?**

_seven o'clock._

**bloody hell, Baz!! how do you wake up that early??**

_That's not early, you twat. You just have no sense of time, apparently._

**you're one of those early risers who take pride in that aren't you**

_Well, if you mean that I'm satisfied with the motions I go through so that I'm never late, then yes, I am. How many times have you been late for class, Snow?_

**touché**

~

**why did we stop messaging? I don't like not messaging you**

_Well, it seems that unlike you, I have other things to do than message my halfwit soulmate._

**you don't have to be so harsh all the time**

_Yes, I do. Problem?_

**what happened while we weren't messaging?**

_Why must you assume that something went corrupt every time I speak with you?_

**because you're snapping at me.**

_If it was true that something was wrong every time I have insulted you, we would never get through a proper conversation without you asking me about it._

**no, but this is different. you're usually calm when we talk but now you just sound really jumpy and tense.**

_Oh yes, Snow, I'm having merely a crappy day and that means everything must be going abysmal. You caught me._

**do you always have to pick a fight with me? is it your goal in life or something? stop giving me such attitude. I just want to fucking help. but fine, if you want me to leave, I will. go and bloody kill yourself for all I care.**

_You just said the wrong thing, Snow._

**did I? says the bloke who never makes any of the right choices when talking to me.**

_Has it ever occurred to you why I have panic attacks, Snow? Or why most of my days are pretty shitty? Oh no, it probably hasn't, because when do you ever think?_

**what do you mean??**

_I have anxiety and depression, Snow. And when someone tells me to kill myself, chances are I'll die trying._

**Fuck**

**I'm so fucking sorry, Baz. I didn't mean anything by that. I just... Went off. I didn't mean anything by that. I swear it. You're worth it. Please don't kill yourself.**

~

**Baz?**

**please answer me. I'm so fucking sorry. I feel horrible.**

**whoever sees this, Baz or Agatha or whoever, please call my number 01923 441298 to let me know if Baz is okay.**

~

Simon jumped when he felt something vibrating against his thigh. Fumbling with the phone he had fished out of his pocket, he hastily accepted the call, not bothering to check the number.

"Hello? Is this Simon?" the feminine voice on the other line asked, her voice a meek whisper.

"Yes, who is this?" Simon replied back, though he was pretty certain on who it was. 

"It's Agatha."

Though he had expected it, Simon couldn't keep the relief out of his voice when he said, "Agatha!" He had just realized he had been holding his breath and forced the air out of his lungs, a soft smile reaching his lips.

The smile froze on his face. "This must mean you saw the message I left on Baz's arm... What happened?"

He heard a soft sigh before she started talking in her seemingly permanent shaky voice. "He suddenly stopped replying to my text messages and something just seemed wrong. He was being a little more crabby than usual, you know? So I went over and..."

There was a slight pause before Simon pushed. "And what, Agatha?"

It took a few seconds to reply, but she finally got out, "did he ever tell you that he... That he cut himself?"

Simon's eyes flew wide. He could feel his heart skip a beat and his breathing falter. In the steadiest voice he could muster, he said, almost a whisper, "no. He didn't."

A long pause pursued them until Agatha spoke. "Well, he hasn't for a month or two, but for some reason he just relapsed tonight, and it seems semi-serious. I had to stop him and now he's asleep. He cried and murmured your name a lot. Do you have any idea why?"

Silence met Agatha's question.

"Simon?"

He cleared his throat, swallowing hard. "This is all my fault," he responded in a broken tone.

"Don't say that," Agatha tutted, though there was no harshness in her voice.

"But it is. I'm the one who got mad and... and told him to k-kill himself. I swear I didn't mean anything by it. I feel so bad."

Neither of them spoke for a while. Agatha processing and Simon bracing himself for what was to come. He knew Agatha would tell him to get as far away from Baz as possible and tell him to bugger off. So when Simon got her answer, he was quite surprised.

"It's okay, Simon. Usually that doesn't affect him, but he seemed to just be in a sour mood already. Just... Watch what you say, when you say it from now on, okay?"

Simon nodded his head vigorously before remembering that Agatha couldn't see him. "Okay. I promise I will."

Simon swallowed before asking, "so is... Is he okay?" 

He knew it was a stupid question. Of course he wasn't okay. Simon had just told him to kill himself and he had tried. Baz obviously wasn't mentally stable. But Agatha seemed to know what he meant.

"He'll be alright. I bandaged his arms when he fell asleep and the bleeding seemed to have stopped."

Simon let out a soft sigh. He couldn't help degrading himself for this. He just wanted Baz to feel better. It took him a while to remember he still had Agatha on the line.

"Thanks so much for calling, Agatha. Can you please have him call me or message me when he's stable? I really want to apologize."

"Of course. I make no promises that he'll want to talk, no offence," she said hastily. "I'll send him your love though. Thanks for caring."

Simon nodded, thinking it would be a crazy thing for him to not care for the wellbeing of Baz. 

"Bye, Simon. It was nice talking to you." She quickly added, "let's hope next time it's on a more positive note."

Simon forced a chuckle. "Yeah, agreed. Bye, Agatha."

~

Simon didn't even bother looking at his screen before he picked up the phone this time. "Baz?" he asked blindly.

"I-it's Agatha again..." she replied in a stuffy voice, hiccuping brokenly midway through.

"Agatha? What's wrong?" he asked, panic rising in his chest. 

"It's Baz... I left to go and get s-some medication and food for when he woke up, and... It looks like he made it half way down the stairs before collapsing. He... He won't wake up..."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You're welcome for the ending.
> 
> Sorry I didn't get to update yesterday, it was hard coming up with a long enough idea for this chapter. 
> 
> Just to let you all know, updates probably will not happen as frequently as they have been happening now. The beginning of my stories always update super fast but once I get a bit further into it they tend to slow down. I'll hope to keep a steady pace of at least twice a week.
> 
> Thank y'all for the feedback on the last two chapters, I appreciate it a lot! Kudos and comments are welcome, so leave me some love if you liked this chapter! Thanks so much!


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it took me so long to post this! As I have said before, I have commitment issues, and narration overwhelmes me sometimes, haha.
> 
> So I have something to explain before this chapter starts that I really should have explained in the first chapter:
> 
> This story has some canon divergence, as already seen. It's basically stacked on two "what if?"s.  
> 1\. What if Baz never went to to Watford and went to a magic school in London instead?  
> 2\. What if the Mage (Davy) followed Lucy and Simon was taken to Watford by someone else, meaning that no one knew the prophecy was about him?
> 
> So yes, this means there's magic in this story.
> 
> With that out of the way, enjoy!

"What? Agatha!"

Simon's breath started coming in short spurts. He felt like he couldn't breathe. He felt like the silence that met him was suffocating him.

"Agatha," he forced out. "Speak to me."

"S-sorry," she stumbled, sounding out of breath. "I had to move Baz into a couch... What do I do?"

"Take him to the hospital, of course!" Simon bellowed. "He needs a nurse to see what's wrong with him."

Simon heard shuffling, a groan. A thud. He believed she dropped the receiver. "Agatha!" he shouted. 

"Sorry," she lamented. "It's a little hard to carry... carry Baz and not drop t-the phone... He isn't exactly light."

Simon said nothing. He felt useless. All he was doing was yelling at Agatha while she did all the work. He wanted to help Baz more than anything right now. 

"What hospital are you taking him to?" Simon questioned, quickly rushing to the foyer and grabbing his coat.

"Barnet General Hospital, why?" She sounded confused. 

Simon decided to relieve her. "I'll be there in thirty minutes. I'm hopping a train train that leaves in ten. See you there."

"Simon!-"

He hung up before she got the chance to tell him her stand on things.

~

Considering that it was nearly two o'clock in the morning, the station looked nearly void of life. Everything was empty except for the occasional man or woman reading a magazine or fiddling with their phone on one of the rusted benches. It seemed almost peaceful. It was a treasure, really, to see a train station this empty and quiet in the bustling centre of Watford.

Sadly, Simon had no time to admire this or take advantage of such an oddity to do some reading (in his book which he had not started). Map clutched in his hand, he rushed down the platform of the station, impervious to the silent residents glares as he quite literally thundered past them. He had not a moment to spare in his race to the right platform, number eleven, as it departed in two minutes. 

The thought of flying like he did with Penelope when he was captured by magicks-most-wanted crossed his mind once or twice, but that meant growing a pair of wings and a tail, and without Penelope, he had no idea how to spell the unfortunate features off.

So he had to settle for a train. A train in which he was very close to missing, in fact.

Simon sighed in relief when he saw the sign that indicated he was at platform eleven. He sat down on one of the benches facing where the train would come in, next to a very frantic looking woman. Her foot was tapping restlessly against the tile flooring and she kept looking at her watch. It seemed as though she had somewhere to be, too.

Not one for leaving someone so uncomfortable, Simon attempted at conversation. "Hello," he said in a voice that did not sound very much like his own, "Are you going on this train too?"

It sounded like a ridiculous question because it was, but the woman seemed grateful for it. "Yes," she responded in a tone that told Simon she hadn't spoken for a while. "I'm heading to the hospital to see my nephew."

There was a short bout of silence before she asked, "what are you riding for?"

Simon took a deep breath in. "I'm going to the hospital to see my soulmate. I accidentally said something to set him off and... Well, now he's in the hospital." His face burned with embarrassment. He was obviously not meant for human conversation. 

"What's his name?" She questioned. 

He answered to humour her. "Baz."

The woman blinked a few times before her eyes went wide. "Baz... Pitch?" she wondered breathlessly, grabbing Simon's arm as if it was a lifeline.

"Yes," Simon answered, confused. "You said you're seeing your nephew... Wait, are you Fiona?"

Her eyes lit up. "Yes! And you're Simon Snow! Baz's soulmate!"

Simon nodded fervently. "Yes! It's nice to finally meet you!" He stuck his hand out in front of him.

Fiona took it with a strong grip that took Simon by surprise. For such a thin woman, he didn't expect that much strength. "You as well. How did you find-"

The rest of her sentence wasn't heard. The telltale rumble of the coming train had became too loud. They both looked over at the tracks when an earsplitting screech was heard. Their vision was taken up by the semi-large figure of a polished, black train.

Both Fiona and Simon stood up immediately. Fumbling with their tickets, they climbed the few stairs of the train and took the furthest of the twelve carts, greeted with silence. 

Not many were aboard the train this late at night. Only a shabby-looking man and a sleeping woman were spotted by Simon on the way to the back. 

Once they took their seats, neither spoke for a little, seemingly too suffocated by the dread and anticipation swamping the air. Fiona kept glancing at Simon as though she wanted to say something.

It took a few minutes, but she did finally speak. "Are you... y'know..." Then, she pulled out something Simon never thought he would see from a thought-to-be Normal: a wand.

Slowly, Simon put his hand in his pocket and delicately slid out the one he called his own.

A look of pure relief took over Fiona's face. "Oh, thank Merlin," she sighed. "I didn't know if I was going to be able to put up with Baz having a Normal boyfriend."

They both chuckled humorously. Simon _knew_ he had heard the name 'Pitch' while he and Penelope had been looking through _The Record!_ The conversation seemed way easier after the discovery. If Simon didn't know any better, he would have accused her of asking because her knowledge seemed to be that of a tree stump when it came to Normals.

Before they knew it, they had arrived at their stop and a nervous silence washed over them. When they stepped off onto the platform, Fiona immediately clutched Simon's arm, looking worried. Simon gulped and patted her arm, hoping that it was some kind of reassurance.

The hospital was a two minute walk from the station, all of which was spent in silence. The only time Fiona spoke was when she told the woman at the front counter who they were there to see. "Second floor, room thirty-four."

While waiting for the elevator, Simon read what all of the floors specialized in on a plaque a few inches away from him. 

_Second Floor: Serious Injuries and Phycological Help_

Simon felt as though he could have dropped right then and there. But he didn't, and he definitely showed no sign of having read the plaque. Fiona would have had a fit if she read it in this state.

The _ding_ of the elevator finally rang after what felt like days and they stepped in, Fiona's finger jabbing the second floor button. 

When they got up, they both stepped out of the elevator quickly and, Fiona basically dragging Simon, found their way to room thirty-four quite quickly. They stepped in, not prepared in the slightest for what they saw.

Agatha was there, eyes red and puffy, her hand clasped over Baz's. This was normal, but what really took them by surprise was all the little scratches crisscrossing all over Baz; on his chest, his face and his arms. 

Fiona let go of Simon immediately and ran to the other side of Baz, an appalled look ghosting her face. 

Simon just stood there. He felt the world slipping out from under him. Baz, his soulmate, sarcastic, grammatical, posh Baz, laying in a hospital bed, injuries lining his skin, all because of him. He wanted to collapse right then and there, wanted it all to be a dream, wanted to go back and change what he said. Anything to get Baz out of this position, as Baz wasn't just his soulmate, he was someone he genuinely cared about, a friend. 

"Simon?" He heard a meek voice say, gripping him tight and bringing him back to the living, breathing world. He blinked a couple times before recognizing the tone as one he had heard before, over the phone, Agatha. She was now standing up, right in front of him, a look of disbelief on her face. "You... You actually came."

Simon gave a stiff nod. "Yeah, I guess I did."

Without warning, Agatha launched into Simon's arms, all but sobbing. "Oh, Simon, he's hurt, he's really hurt, he still won't wake up and he's paler than usual and... and... I don't want to lose him."

Agatha's words made Simon's heart tug. "He'll be okay," he whispered to her in what he hoped was a soothing manor. "He's going to be okay, Agatha, he's strong and he has a whole medical team working on him. He'll wake up soon." But Simon was trying to convince himself as much as he was Agatha.

~

Things calmed down around three o'clock. Agatha and Fiona had gone down to the lobby to get something to snack on, but Simon could tell they were really doing this to give Simon some time with Baz. After all, this was the first time they had may, and it was all so surreal. Simon wished it could have been on a happier note.

But despite their position, Simon felt peaceful. Baz was only sleeping, he kept telling himself. 

He grabbed Baz's hand, cold as a stone.

_He's only sleeping._

He laid his head down in his free arm.

_He's only sleeping._

He closed his eyes and relaxed his body, sleep taking over him in seconds.

_He's only sleeping._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Apologies once again that this took so long! I'll try to get my next one up quicker. Kudos and comments are welcome, so leave some if you enjoyed!


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Going home feat. Penelope.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this one took so long, I had a little bit of writers block.
> 
> To my fellow Canadians, happy (albeit late) Canada day! And to my American friends, happy (almost) Fourth of July! I hope y'all have a good weekend!
> 
> Without further ado, enjoy!

It felt as though Simon had only been asleep for two minutes when the nurses were urging him out of the room, blindly following the tug that he felt on his arm every once in a while. 

He hadn't a clue where he was going until he saw the blurry figures of Agatha and Fiona. They looked worried, but that could just be his limited eyesight. "Why were you in there for so long?" Agatha asked frantically, which confirmed Simon's suspicion.

"Well," Simon started, making a soft 'oof' sound when his knees came in contact with a chair and he fell to sit in it, "I kinda... fell asleep."

Relief was evident in both of the woman's faces. "You nearly gave us a heart attack!" Fiona yelled, "we thought something was going wrong!"

Simon felt the shame creeping up his neck. He hadn't a clue that they were waiting for him to come down when he was done accompanying Baz. "Sorry," he mumbled, scratching the back of his neck. "I didn't think about that."

Though it looked like Fiona wanted to argue some more, she kept her lips shut, evidently satisfied with the fact that everyone was okay. 

They all left the hospital in silence. Agatha was the only one who had drove, so naturally, Fiona climbed into her car. "C'mon, Simon," Agatha said in a hoarse voice. The fact that Baz's health was unsteady was evidently taking a more serious toll on her now than it was earlier. Simon could tell from experience that it was because she was left to her own devices for so long, dwelling on the fact that her friend was injured and she couldn't have done anything about it. She probably thought it was her fault.

"No, that's okay. I live to far. I'll just take the underground," Simon insisted, already walking away. He didn't feel like he had the mental capacity to be in the same car as two people who had known Baz for so long, who he knew were thinking the same thing as him. He needed to be in an environment where it was at least slightly easier to free his mind from the clenching feeling in his gut.

"Thank you," he ended awkwardly, hoping that those two words were enough appreciation for everything the other two had done for him this night, though he knew he was wrong. He quickly walked away, stuffing his hands in his pocket. 

The air was cold and nipping at his skin, though he couldn't be bothered to do anything about it, such as zip his coat or pull his hood up. His first thought was because he didn't deserve the warmth it would bring him, and though he thought it true, the real reason was because he just couldn't bring himself to. Simon felt shattered inside. Simon _was_ shattered inside.

Somehow he made it to the station without losing his way or breaking a limb. _At least my brain's still working,_ he thought ruefully.

Simon checked the timetable for the next subway to Watford and sighed softly when he found it didn't come for another two hours. His eyes quickly sought out where the next train was departing to. It read _03:15 - Holborn Tube Station, Central London._

Simon began worrying his lip in between his teeth. His mind was racing. He had not a clue if he should take the train or not. He had to go somewhere, but was it okay if that 'somewhere' wasn't to his own flat? 

He shook his head. _Enough thinking, more doing._ standing up straight, Simon sauntered over to the ticket station and bought one for the train to Central London.

~

**Hey, Penny. just letting you know that I'm spending the night in London. Baz got hurt and I went to visit him and the next train to Watford isn't for two more hours. please tell Ebb first thing tomorrow so she doesn't worry. I hope you have good dreams.**

_**Merlin and Morgana, Simon, you could have told us earlier! You haven't been answering any of my texts! Would it kill you to check your phone?** _

**sorry, I didn't know that anyone even knew I left. why are you awake right now?**

_**I couldn't sleep knowing that you were missing! You bloody well gave me a heart attack!** _

**I'm really sorry. I just... had to see Baz after what happened. he's not doing good, Penny. I'm really worried for him.**

_**He'll be alright, Simon. From what you've told me, and you've told me a lot, he's strong. He'll make it.** _

**It's all my fault he's in the hospital.**

_**Simon Snow, don't you even say that! This is no one's fault. You live and you learn.** _

**you know, you're not that helpful in these kinds of situations, Penny.**

_**I know, I know. I'm trying.** _

**and I appreciate that. just boarding the subway, I'll talk to you when I get a room.**

_**Wait, don't get on! I'm coming to get you. What station are you at?** _

**It's okay Penny, really, you don't have to come get me. I'll be back tomorrow.**

_**Simon, you really think I'm going to let you spend the night alone after this, let alone in London? What station are you at?** _

**You really are persistent.**

_**Thank you.** _

**High Barnet station.**

_**I'll be there in thirty minutes.** _

~

For the next thirty minutes, Simon had tried to stay awake by reading an article on his phone, he really did. Taking into consideration how quiet it was and how absolutely exhausted he was, he quickly found his head lolling to the side and his phone slipping into sleep mode. He took to crossing his arms and letting his reading glasses slip off the bridge of his nose to the very end of it. He was deep enough into sleep that he didn't hear a soft patter growing louder and stopping right in front of him.

-

A smile slipped onto the face of Penelope Bunce as she approached her slumbering friend, at peace for the first time in what was most likely the whole night. She contemplated just carrying him to the car. As preferable this idea seemed for Simon's behalf, Penelope was by no means strong enough to carry her best friend. She considered using magic, as there wasn't enough people to take note of it in the station, but she couldn't risk it. She was never much of a risk taker. That is, not when's she didn't need to be.

Penelope pulled his glasses off and tucked them in her pocket, for good measure. Feeling guilty, she prodded Simon's shoulder, her heart tugging when she saw his bleary blue eyes peeking out of his eyelids. He had evidently not had a good sleep in a fairly long time. "Come on, Simon," Penelope whispered, easing him up and letting him lean on her. They walked like this all the way to the car, which was quite unfortunate for Penelope, as Simon had quite a few inches on her. It was worth it, though, when he seemed to have fallen right back asleep in the passenger seat.

As expected, it was quite a silent drive, Simon's light snores piercing the quiet air every once in a while. Penelope found that after a while, she was grinning, thinking about how stupidly in love Simon must be to have done all of this. She, honestly, didn't see what Simon saw in Baz, and that could be because she hasn't been Matched yet, or the fact that Baz seemed like a self-centred, incompetent git. Penelope was leaning towards the latter. She honestly thought that Simon deserved someone better than the likes of Baz.

Penelope casted a **Time Flies!** when they got onto an open stretch of road, but since she was merely just driving, not an exact definition of having fun, the spell did nothing. Penelope sighed contentedly, not minding that they weren't going to get home faster. She quite enjoyed driving without traffic.

They reached Watford quite quickly, and soon after, Penelope's flat. She was going to let Simon crash at her place for his own sake. Knowing Ebb, Simon would probably be wrung out on sight. Penelope decided that he didn't need that right now, especially not when he was so content and tired. 

In the same fashion as previously, Penelope lugged Simon up to her room. As she only had one bed and an overstuffed sofa, they would be sleeping in the same room. Not that Penelope minded, they fell asleep together quite often while they were still at school. Not bothering to change, she fell into bed. Nearly the second her head hit the pillow, she was asleep.

~

Penelope was up before Simon, per usual. She peeled his arm off of her waist before pulling herself to her feet, sighing softly as she shuffled out to the kitchen. A skillet, cooking spray and pancake mix were drawn from the cupboard, milk and maple syrup from the fridge. She got the pancakes on the stove quickly, and with a wave of her wand, soft music began to play throughout the living room and kitchen area. Penelope much rather preferred to cook without magic, as it allowed her to brush up on her skills and gave her less opportunity to mess something up. Magic was quite risky to use while making food, as not many spells are specifically for cooking. 

It seems as though the smell of the pancakes had finally wafted down the hallway and to the bedroom, as there was the telltale thud of Simon exiting the room and approaching the foyer. Eyes half closed, he seemed to have gotten out on scent alone. Penelope had to look away to smother her laughter. 

"Good morning, Simon," Penelope greeted heartily, flipping the last pancake out of the heat and onto a white, porcelain plate. He responded with what sounded vaguely like "mornin'" and found his way to the couch, scratching his head and hugging a pillow to his chest, grabbing blindly for the remote. It was quite adorable. 

Grabbing the plate of breakfast and the syrup, along with some utensils, Penelope treaded lightly towards the living room, watching closely as to where she was stepping. Placing everything down on the coffee table, chuckling as Simon all but lunged for the food, muttering a quick "thanks, Penny," she stood up strait and stretched. "I'm going to call Ebb," she proclaimed as she sauntered back over to the kitchen to grab the phone.

-

Since Simon hadn't ate a thing since supper the day before, it took all of his power to only take one pancake at a time, assuming that Penelope would enjoy some as well. He felt well-slept, well-fed and well in general. The events of last night hit him like a bullet the second he woke up, but he remained calm, reminding himself that he would have heard something if Baz was doing any worse. 

Even though he knew all was well, Simon couldn't help but scratch at the spot where Baz's fancy writing would show up when he wrote. It was odd to have not felt it for the past day, and he knew he probably wouldn't for a couple more, but he couldn't help but think he could feel the telltale tingle of his soulmate's writing.

For good measure, Simon glanced a look at his left forearm. He gasped softly, flinching away from it, taken aback. He blinked a number of times, convinced that his eyes were playing tricks on him.

If he wasn't mistaken, there was a familiar lavish, slanted written note that read, _Morning, Snow._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was a little on the longer side, which I think is good, and I hope you think so, too. Kudos and comments are welcome, so leave them if you liked this chapter! More to come soon, thank you all for your amazing support of this story!

**Author's Note:**

> Really shitty ending on my part. I swear it'll get better. And longer. I just need time to get into the swing of things.
> 
> Kudos and comments are welcome. Thanks for reading!


End file.
